Getting Tested
by bimontenxgro
Summary: Set between 6x22 and 6x23. Booth and Brennan navigate the beginning of their new relationship. Rated M for smut.


"Getting Tested"

 **A/N: For readers of The Angst in the Episodes and Memorial Day, I'm sorry it's been so long between posts. I got settled back into school and then the semester started and hit me hard. I'm hoping that once I can settle into a routine, I can carve out some consistent time for writing, but I won't be sure until that happens. Memorial Day will probably get an update before AitE does, just because AitE is so much more time-consuming to write.**

 **Anyway, onto this one. I planned to write this as a T-rated story, but about 1500 words in my brain decided it wasn't going to do that. So there's a nice smutty little interlude that wasn't originally planned, so I hope you enjoy that. Fair warning, though, that this is my first attempt at writing smut. Constructive criticism is especially welcome, but please be gentle with me. That said, I hope you enjoy & please review!**

* * *

When Booth and Brennan leave after sending Vincent Nigel-Murray home, they go home together. In some ways, it is like the night before. In one important way, however, it is very different: they are not going home together just for safety. After Brennan climbed into bed with him the night before, they felt the shift in their relationship. They hadn't had a chance to discuss it yet, but they both knew that they had reached the point they had discussed that day they got stuck in the elevator. Booth was no longer angry and Brennan's imperviousness was gone.

As they drive home, Brennan's hand rests on the armrest. Every so often, Booth would take her hand in his own, lift it to his lips, and press a soft kiss to it. Each time he does this, Brennan feels her heart rate increase slightly. It almost didn't feel real, to either of them, that after all this time, it had finally happened.

After spending most of the ride in silence, Booth pulls up in front of Brennan's building. For a moment, her confidence in their new relationship falters as she says, "Oh. I thought I was going home with you again tonight. Unless–"

"Don't go where you're about to go, Bones. Of course I want you to come with me," Booth interjects. Seeing the tension leave her face, he continues. "But you don't have a bag with you and I figured you'd want to pick up some of your things. Especially since," he pauses for a moment, gauging her reaction before continuing. When she tilts her head slightly, he knows to go on. "Since I was gonna ask if you wanted to stay for the weekend? I don't have Parker and I know we haven't talked about what happened yet, but I thought that maybe you might want to –"

Copying his actions from just a few moments before, Brennan cuts him off before he can finish. She wants to show him that his insecurities are just as unfounded as hers were. "I'd love to stay the weekend, Booth. We can talk about everything when we get back to your place." His face lights up the way it does whenever Parker is around, and Brennan feels a surge of joy. "Come up and help me pack?" she asks.

As his response, Booth simply jumps out of the car and comes around to open her door. When she steps out of the SUV, her arm links with his like it had after the sent Vincent off, as if they'd been doing it for years. Neither of them tries to suppress their smiles as they walk into Brennan's building.

* * *

When they get to his apartment, Booth grabs Brennan's bag from the back seat. "I can carry my own belongings," she says, shutting her door.

"I know you can, Bones, but letting me carry it isn't gonna kill ya, is it?" he quips back, flashing her his charm smile.

"I suppose not," she mutters as she leads him into the building. When they step into the elevator, she looks at him and smiles.

"What's that look for?" he asks.

"I'm just remembering the day we were trapped in here with those stadium seats."

His face mirrors her dreamy expression as he says, "That was a good day, wasn't it?"

"It was. We caught the bad guy, you got a piece of your history, and we…" she trails off, not knowing how to put words to what they did that night.

"We started making our way here, to this moment," he finishes, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. They step off the elevator and walk towards his door. When they enter his apartment, Booth goes straight to his bedroom to put Brennan's bag down. When he comes back, she's dragging her hand across the pillow still on the couch from the night before. "You didn't get much use out of that pillow last night, huh, Bones?" he asks softly.

"No," she laughs, "I suppose I didn't." She takes his hand and pulls him to sit down on the couch next to her. She curls into his side as she says, "I much prefer it that way, though."

"Me too, Bones," he says, pulling her closer to his body.

She pulls away slightly so she can look into his eyes and says, "I really mean that, Booth. I'm happy about what happened yesterday—well, what happened between us yesterday, I am clearly not happy Vincent."

Booth cups her face with one hand while the other starts to rub circles on her back. "I am too. It's everything I've wanted, since the day I met you, Bones. You're the one I've wanted from that first day I walked into your lecture. I know I said that Han–"

"We don't need to talk about Hannah, Booth," she says quietly, with tears in her eyes. "While I wish some things did not occur the way that they did, I think that what matters is that we're here together now. I just wish that there had been some other impetus to finally bring us together," she whispers, voice cracking as the tears begin to fall. "I wish we didn't have to lose Vincent."

"It's okay, baby," he murmurs into her hair. He holds her tight to his chest, rubbing her back and trying to soothe her. "It's all gonna be okay, Bones."

"But he's _dead_ , Booth," she cries. "He will never be okay because he will simply never _be_ , so how can everything be okay?" Her body shakes with the force of her sobs, and Booth pulls her onto his lap.

"I know, Bones, I know. He won't ever come back and it won't ever be the same. And it's gonna hurt like hell for a while. Eventually, though, that pain will dull. You'll never forget him, but you won't always feel his absence quite so strongly every day. You'll get through this, Bones… _We'll_ get through this together." She doesn't stop crying yet, but she doesn't try to argue with him either.

Brennan relaxes into Booth's arms, and eventually her breathing evens out and the tears stop falling. For a few minutes, she doesn't move, but simply holds tighter to Booth as if he is her only lifeline. Eventually, she pulls back again and asks, "Together?"

"Together," he says, kissing her forehead. As she settles against his chest again, he says, "Time to get some food in you. Then we can really talk about us and about everything, okay?"

"I'm really not hungry, Booth."

"You need to eat something, Bones, even it it's not much. Sometimes grief makes me lose my appetite, too, but you can't just go on without food. It's not good for you. C'mon, if you want we can even go to the store and get some of those organic veggies that you're always trying to get me to eat," he says lightly, knuckling her chin.

"I don't think I have the energy to go anywhere right now, Booth. Can we just get takeout?"

"Sure, babe, what do you want?"

"You can choose, you know what I like. It's not like we haven't done this a hundred times before," she smiles.

Booth slides her bangs out of her face so he can look at her properly. He can see the grief on her face, but he also sees the happiness. He hates that Vincent died, especially when it should have been him, but he's so glad that it ended here. "Everything's the same, Bones, except it's all different, too."

She considers this for a moment, looking into his eyes, before replying, "While that statement is not logical, I think I know what you mean, Booth. You mean that we're still us, still Booth and Bones, but that we have added another level to our relationship now, correct?"

"Yeah, Bones, that's exactly what I mean. That new level means I get to do this," he says, leaning in to kiss her. "Now, how's Thai sound for dinner? That is our tradition when we close a case, right?"

"Thai is fine, but can we go to the grocery store tomorrow? I think I'd like to take you up on your offer about those organic vegetables. I now have reason to be concerned about whether the food you're eating is contributing to genital shrinkage," she smirks.

"Bones!" Booth exclaims.

"You know I'm only teasing, Booth. I find your size to be more than satisfactory, as I imagined I would."

"Oh you imagined it, did you?" Booth grins.

"Of course I did, Booth," Brennan says, shocked that he seems surprised by this information. "I thought I made that rather clear when we were trapped in the elevator. I've always thought about having sex with you."

"I know that, Bones, I'm just teasing you," he clarifies, running his hand through her hair. He shifts her positioning on his lap so she's straddling him and says, "I've always thought about having sex with you, too. Ever since that night in the rain when you went home in that cab alone."

She leans in and kisses him. She goes to pull back, but Booth's hand on her neck stops her as he slips his tongue between her lips. She moans lightly into his mouth before giving herself over to the kiss. After a few moments, Booth pulls away. Brennan looks at him, silently questioning him. "I don't wanna stop, babe, but I've gotta call the food in. If I don't I'm not going to, and then you won't eat anything."

"That wouldn't be the worst thing to happen, Booth," Brennan replies, pressing her chest to his as she begins to kiss his neck.

Booth moans, but says, "Please, baby, stop." When she does, he adds, "I never thought I'd say those words to you, but you really need to eat something. After I call the order in we can do whatever you want until it gets here, but you have to let me call."

Brennan pouts at him. "This is the first time I've had a chance to properly touch you and you're making me stop," she whines.

"I don't like making you stop, Bones, but you know how I feel about making sure you eat."

"Fine," she says, sliding off his lap and crossing her arms. As he's on the phone with the restaurant, she whispers in his ear, "You were the only one I thought of when I masturbated, Booth."

Booth, who is mid-sentence, begins to choke on air. His cheeks burn red as he turns to look at her, pupils dilating. "Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbles into the phone before he finishes telling the cashier their order. Watching him react to her words, Brennan gets a smug smile on her face.

When Booth hangs up, he cries, "What the hell was that for, Bones?"

"You made me stop touching you. I didn't want to," she says simply.

For a moment, Booth just looks at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. "So you decided to start talking dirty to me while I was on the phone ordering our food?" he asks in disbelief.

"I don't think that really qualifies as 'talking dirty,' Booth. I was simply stating a fact. You were the only person I could think of whenever I masturbated, even when I was seeing other people."

"Bones, you told me you thought of me while you were masturbating. And you said it in your sexy, I'm-turned-on voice. It qualifies as talking dirty considering I've been half hard since the minute you said it."

Smiling at that, Brennan says, "You know how my voice changes when I'm sexually aroused already, Booth? That's quite impressive considering you've only truly heard it once, and we didn't speak much."

"Bones, I notice so many small differences in you everyday. Of course I noticed the way your voice gets a little raspier when you're horny. I've wondered what you'd sound like in bed for years."

Leaning over, Brennan whispers into his ear again, "While it may have given you the beginnings of an erection, I still would not classify it as 'talking dirty,' Booth. But if you want, I can do that for you." She pulls back to watch his reaction and his eyes widen yet again.

"We only have thirty minutes, Bones," he says, looking torn between wanting to hear more and not having to stop yet again.

"You'd be surprised what I can do with my mouth in that amount of time." Booth groans, and Brennan takes that as her sign to continue. She shifts so she's straddling his lap once again. She looks him in the eyes, their brown color darker than she'd ever seen before, and asks, "Do you want to hear what I thought about when I fucked myself, Booth?"

Already unable to form words, Booth nods before kissing Brennan deeply. When he pulls back, they're both breathing a little heavy. He settles both of his hands on her ass as she starts. "In the beginning, I just thought about how it would feel to have you inside me. I knew you'd be big when I felt you starting to get hard that night outside the bar. The whole cab ride home I thought about whether I was making a mistake. I wished I had brought you with me so you could have fucked me hard against the wall, as soon as we got in the door." As she talks, her voice continues to get raspier and her hands untuck his shirt.

Booth looks at her, watching as her skin begins to glow pink with arousal. He grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it up, waiting for her to lift her arms so he can pull it over her head. As soon as she does, he unclasps her bra. "A little eager there, Booth?" she asks.

"Oh yeah, Bones. I've waited so long to be able to do this." Instead of putting his hands back on her ass, he takes one breast in each hand, gently massaging them. "Keep going, baby, the clock's ticking," he says. Although Brennan doesn't comment, she notices the shift in his voice's tenor as well.

She loosens his tie as she begins relaying more of her fantasies. "Once I got to know you better, the fantasies became more than just a faceless fuck against the wall. Some of them are ones I'm sure you've had as well."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I am quite positive that you've imagined what it would be like to bend me over my desk and fuck me from behind."

"Fuck," Booth hisses as Brennan drags a nail across his nipple. She slides his shirt off of his shoulders before her hands go to work on his belt buckle.

"Yes, fucking, that's exactly the point, Booth. You've thought of that before, right? When I was frustrating you? You've thought of just bending me over and slamming your cock into me until I screamed, haven't you, Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones, I have," he says, hands moving to unbutton her pants. "That one's on frequent rotation."

"Good, maybe we can try that one out sometime then." She slips her hand into his boxers and takes his penis in her hand, sliding slowly up and down while she talks. "The day that Santa blew up and I had to undress you? That day still comes into my mind all the time."

"Mine too," he admits. "Stand up for a second, babe, I wanna take your pants off."

Standing up so Booth can slide her pants and underwear off of her body, she asks, "What did that day make you think of, Booth?" She pulls him to his feet, pulls his pants and boxers off his feet, and pushes him lightly back onto the couch. She eyes him hungrily while she waits for him to answer. "Answer me, Booth. Tell me what you thought about when you remembered that day."

"Do I really need to say it, Bones? I think we both know what I imagined happening."

"If you want it to happen, you have to say it, Booth," she says, dropping to her knees and positioning herself between his legs. She begins to stroke his dick again, licking her lips as she does it.

"I thought about how your mouth would feel on my cock, about what could've happened if Cam didn't walk in, abo–" The rest of his sentence is lost in a moan as Brennan puts her mouth on him. "Oh, baby," he says. For a few minutes, the sharing of fantasies stops as Brennan sucks Booth off. When he can feel his orgasm approaching, he says, "Stop, Bones."

She pulls away, looking confused. "Why should I stop?"

"Because if you don't I'm gonna come in your mouth."

"Excellent," she says with an impish grin, "that is part of the fantasy for me."

As she takes him in her mouth again, Booth swears under his breath. He never thought he'd be this lucky. Almost immediately, his hips start bucking against his will. He feels himself slide further into Brennan's mouth, touching her throat, and he can't hold off any longer. He comes in her mouth, and his head falls back on the couch behind him.

A few moments later, he feels himself slip out of her mouth as she curls up beside him on the couch. "I told you I can do a lot with my mouth in thirty minutes, Booth," she smirks.

He pulls her tight to his chest, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Bones," he murmurs.

"I love you too, Booth."

For a few minutes, they stay like this on the couch. Neither of them talking, just sitting with the comfortable silence. Brennan slides her hand up and down his abdomen, not seeking anything sexual, but simply enjoying being able to touch him. Soon, the couple is pulled from their relaxation by someone asking to be buzzed up. Booth jumps up from the couch and answers the buzz, granting the delivery man access to the building.

"Stay there," he tells Brennan when he sees her move to stand up. He walks into his bedroom for a moment. He comes out when the delivery guy knocks on his apartment door. Now Booth is wearing a pair of sweatpants slung low on his hips. Crossing the apartment once again, he tosses a blanket onto Brennan as he walks by the couch. When he reaches the door, he looks through the peephole, then back at Brennan to make sure she's covered before opening the door.

As soon as the door opens, Booth watches as the delivery guy takes in the scene before him. His eyes widen as he looks at Booth, dressed only in a pair of sweats, and then back at Brennan. He sees the clothes strewn about the living room floor and knows he can't have missed whatever these two were doing by much. He completes the interaction, exchanging food for cash, without processing any of it, stunned by what he's looking at.

As Booth closes the door, he can't wipe the smirk off of his face. That kid couldn't be more than 17 and he _definitely_ had never had sex before. The sight of the clothes on the living room floor seemed to scare the crap out of the kid. Booth knows that he probably should've had Brennan put some clothes back on, or at least moved some of the clothes that they had stripped off of each other just half an hour earlier. But part of him wanted whoever delivered the food to know that he was sleeping with Bones. They may not have told everyone yet, but Booth wanted to shout it from the rooftops. For now, though, he had to stick with letting delivery drivers see the aftermath of a living room blowjob.

Thinking about what had happened, Booth feels himself getting hard again. He knows they should eat while the food is still hot, but as long as they keep it relatively quick, that shouldn't be too much of an issue. With his mind made up, Booth walks away from the door with the food, and Brennan moves to stand up. "Don't move," he says.

"Why not, Booth? I have to move if we're going to eat."

"Just gimme a second, Bones, and I'll explain," he responds, his eyes pleading with her. When she nods at him, he carries the food to the kitchen before returning empty-handed.

"So the food is in the kitchen but I am not allowed to move? That makes no sense," Brennan says.

"Well, Bones, you said you weren't hungry, and I worked up a different kind of appetite." As the words leave his mouth, a toothy grin takes over his face. Booth pulls down his sweatpants to reveal the beginnings of another erection. Then, he pulls the blanket off of Brennan's lap. "You did such great things with your mouth, I think it's only fair that I return the favor."

Once she realizes what Booth has in mind, Brennan forgets about the food. She grabs his hand and pulls him down on top of her. "Well, that does sound rational. But considering the state of your penis, I think we'll have to do something about that after you eat my pussy."

"Bones!" Booth exclaims.

"What?"

"I can't believe you just said that phrase to me."

"What, 'eat my pussy?'" she asks incredulously.

"Yeah, that's the one," Booth says, trying to recover enough to actually do what he set out to do. If she keeps talking like that, he doesn't know how long he can hold off before he's inside of her again. _Again_ , he thinks. _I can't believe I get to use that word because I've finally been inside of her. Then again, I can't believe it took us this long to get here and I've only been inside of her once._

"Why wouldn't I say it, Booth? It's a rather common colloquial phrase for performing cunnilingus and you enjoyed when I was talking dirty to you earlier. Frankly, I enjoy doing it as well."

"I'm just…I'm not used to it yet, Bones," Booth stammers. "I'm used to you talking about sex in your squinty way, not you choosing the phrases that you think are most likely to make my cock explode."

"So does that mean that you do find that phrase arousing?"

"Yeah, Bones, I do."

"Good. I'll be sure to use it when describing fantasies to you in the future," she says simply. Then she leans in and puts a hand behind Booth's head, guiding his mouth closer to hers. She kisses him, taking his bottom lip between her teeth lightly until he groans. She pulls back and says, "Now, as I was saying before, after you eat my pussy, I think you'll need to fuck me as well, Booth." She smiles as she watches his face pale while his penis twitches, and then continues, "You're already quite hard and I'm sure going down on me will increase the tension rather than lessen it."

"You say that like it'll be a chore, Bones, not like it's everything I've wanted to do for the entire time I've known you." Wanting to be done talking, Booth grabs both of her hips and slides her towards him.

At the sudden movement, Brennan yelps before pulling him on top of her. "I got you all riled up before I sucked you off, Booth. I think it's only fair you do the same," she says with a teasing glint in her eye.

"Don't worry, Bones, I'll touch every inch of you that I can." As if to prove his point, one hand starts massaging her breast while the other squeezes her ass cheek. At the same time, he captures her lips in a kiss. When he releases her mouth, he says, "There is one catch, though." When she tilts her head in response, Booth says, "I plan on my mouth being busy the whole time, all the way down your body. So I think _you're_ going to have to do some of the riling for both of us."

"If you want me to continue with the dirty talk, you just need to ask, Booth."

"Alright, I'm asking then. While I'm using my mouth and tongue all over your body, I want you to describe your favorite fantasy to me. In detail. If you stop telling, I'll stop tonguing."

"So you like to play control games," Brennan says, raising an eyebrow as she smirks at him. "Alright, I'll agree to that on one condition."

"Lemme hear it."

"At some point this weekend, you're going to have to describe some of your fantasies to me. It seems unfair that I do all the sharing."

"Deal, as long as we get to try some of them out soon," Booth grins.

"Although I typically wouldn't agree to doing something when I don't know what it is yet, I am quite adventurous sexually and I find that I trust you quite a lot. So I can agree to those terms. Now, get to work if you want to hear about what I think about you doing to me when I make myself come."

Eager both to touch and taste his partner and to hear her fantasy, Booth places soft kisses along her jawline. By the time he reaches her throat, he's sucking as if he's trying to leave a hickey. Brennan stifles a moan and says, "Booth, stop that, ahhh, you can't leave a mark."

"Why not, baby? You're mine," he mumbles against her throat.

"Because if we want to keep this just between us for a while, I can't go into work with hickeys all over my neck."

Booth grunts his frustration, but lightens his suction on her neck as he continues to kiss her. Lifting his head for a moment, he says, "You haven't started talking yet, Bones. I'm doing all the work here."

"I'm trying to decide which fantasy to share, Booth. There are so many that I'm having trouble choosing a favorite," she grins.

"Hmmm," Booth says, palming her ass with both hands, "how about I help you decide then? You give me three options and I'll decide which one I want to hear."

"Okay," she says. After thinking for a moment, Brennan gives him a list: "There's the one in the Founding Father's bathroom, the one on the airplane, or the one in the SUV."

"SUV," Booth responds almost immediately. "Definitely the SUV."

"Alright, go back to what you were doing to my neck and I'll tell you what I think about you doing to me in the SUV." Brennan pauses for a moment as Booth presses his lips to her throat again. "Okay," she begins. "This fantasy usually pops into my head whenever we're bickering during a case. Or rather, whenever we're bickering more than usual during a case, as I suppose we always bicker. Whenever we're 'going at each other' verbally, as you would say, I can't help but wish we were going at each other physically. I find it incredibly arousing, and when I get home at the end of the day, my panties are always quite damp."

Having moved down so he is kissing the notch in her throat where her clavicles meet her sternum, Booth moans against her. Unable to help himself, he moves his right hand away from her ass and swipes it lightly against her opening. This time, it's Brennan's turn to moan. "Well, you're not wearing any panties, but you're definitely wet, Bones," he murmurs before continuing to kiss his way across her left collarbone.

"Mmmmm," Brennan murmurs as she feels his tongue swipe down, inching closer to her breast. All of a sudden his mouth isn't on her anymore and Brennan looks down at him, clearly annoyed. "Why'd you stop?"

"You stopped talking. That was the deal, remember? If you want me to keep working you over with my mouth, you have to describe your fantasy to me, Bones."

"Right," she says, shaking her head slightly to find where she was in the story before she got distracted. "So, as I was saying before I got—errr, distracted—the days where we cannot stop arguing make me quite horny. I always make myself climax at least once those nights." She hums lightly as she feels Booth's lips and tongue return to her body and begin to make their way across her other collarbone. "Most of those nights, I think about us fucking in the SUV. I picture us walking back to the car from the crime scene, still going back and forth with one and other. When we finally reach the car, something just comes over me and I snap. I shove you and your back hits the SUV. I step into your personal space, ready to yell at you again."

As she talks of them beginning to get more physical, Booth moves his mouth down to her right breast, avoiding her nipple. He does the same to her left using his hand. "But when I step closer to you, I watch your breath catch in your chest and I see your eyes dilate. That's when I realize that the aggression I am feeling towards you isn't just aggression, it's sexual tension. And more than that, you're feeling it, too. So instead of yelling at you, I grab you by the lapels, pull you into me, and I kiss you—hard." Suddenly, Booth's tongue flits across her nipple and she moans his name.

"Keep going, baby," he says. "I don't wanna have to stop tasting you like this."

Inhaling deeply, Brennan continues, "For a moment, you're tense and you don't respond. You're too shocked by what's happening to do anything. But then once you realize that my lips are all over yours, you let go. You have one hand in my hair, pulling out my ponytail, and the other squeezing my ass." Booth squeezes her ass as she says this, wanting her to get into the fantasy as much as she can. She inhales sharply. "Yes, Booth, just like that… I let go of your jacket to start loosening your tie while you slip your tongue into my mouth. It distracts me just enough for you to rotate us so I am the one leaning back against the car. I try to turn us back, but you lean into me, and I feel your dick press into me. When I feel that, I go still for a minute."

Booth slides up her body slightly so his erection is pressed hard against her stomach. "Like this, Bones? Is this what you imagined it would feel like?" he whispers into her ear, breath hot on her skin.

"Better," she breathes. "Better than I imagined."

She tries to snake her hand down to take his penis in her hand, but Booth stops her. "No, Bones, not yet. You can touch later. It's my turn to touch now, got it? Mine. You can touch my head, push my face further into your pussy if you want, but that's it. Otherwise, hands off. You talk, I touch." With that, Booth slides back down so his mouth is positioned over her breast again.

Brennan whines, but moves her hands away from him. "When I feel you press into me, I know there's no turning back," she says. "I pull your shirt out of your pants and start unbuttoning it. You take my hands in yours, stopping me, much like you just did, as you pull your face away from mine. 'Not out here, Bones,' you say. I grunt at you. Somehow, you've left me speechless with the arousal. You open the back door and guide me in, lying me down on the backseat. You climb in on top of me and pull the door shut. As soon as it's shut, I go back to unbuttoning your shirt. You pull off your tie and I slide the shirt and your jacket off of your shoulders.

"Then, you lean down and kiss me again. Your hands slide under my shirt and squeeze my breasts through my bra." When she says this, Booth bites down on one nipple lightly and pinches the other between his thumb and forefinger. He lets his tongue drag around her nipple while she tries to find her breath to speak again. "I push you off of me slightly and sit up. I pull my shirt over my head and toss it into the front seat, then pull you back down on top of me."

Booth releases her right breast from his mouth and begins to massage it with his hand. He moves his mouth over to her left and begins to tease Brennan, dragging his tongue around her breast. He gets as close to her nipple as possible, but won't let his tongue touch it. "When you're back on top of me," she continues, "I go for your belt buckle. Once it's loose, I undo the button and the zipper on your pants and try to slide them off your hips. You won't move off of my body enough for me to have room to get them off, though. Instead, you're kissing my neck. I feel the pressure, and I can tell there's going to be a mark there when you're done, but I don't care. In that moment, all I care about is how good it feels to finally be touching you and have you touching me."

This is the moment Booth chooses to trace tight circles around Brennan's left nipple with his tongue. "Booth," she gasps. "Keep going, ahhh, don't stop."

He lift his head for a moment, smiling wide at her, "If you don't, I won't, baby."

As his mouth falls back to her chest and she feels him take her breast in his mouth again, she takes a deep breath and begins her story again. "You sit up a little, pulling me with you, and unhook my bra. When you slide it off my shoulders, your eyes darken again, and you seem—ooooh—almost hungry for them."

"Mmmmm," Booth murmurs without taking his mouth off of her breast.

"You start massaging my breasts and they're all you can seem to look at. You say, 'Jesus Christ, Bones, you've got the most amazing tits. They look amazing in shirts and stuff, but holy shit, clothes don't do you justice.' Then you lean down and take one in your mouth, just like you're doing now."

Booth takes this as another excuse to bite her nipple. When he does, she moans, "Fuck, Booth," and arches her back, pushing her breasts into him.

"You focus on them for a few moments, but I finally pull you away. I literally pull you up so you're looking me in the eyes and say, 'Booth, you've been wearing that damn cocky belt buckle and taunting me for _years_. Now I'm trying to see if you have reason to be cocky and you can't pry yourself away from my tits for long enough to let me finally see you?' For a moment, you seem shocked, but then your signature smile takes over your face. 'You wanna see if I have reason to be cocky, Bones?' you ask me as you sit up. 'Here ya go, you tell me,' you say, and you slide your pants and boxers down to your knees.

"When I see you like that, hard for me and cocky as always, I swear I almost explode. At this point in this fantasy, I'm usually approaching my first orgasm. Sometimes finally seeing your cock sets me over the edge. Even if it doesn't," Brennan smirks, "it always adds extra lubrication."

Booth removes his mouth from her breast to look at the glint in her eyes. He knows that if he checks her pussy, she's going to be dripping wet. He can't resist anymore. He begins to kiss his way down her stomach. As he's doing so, he drags a finger across her opening and up to her clit. Brennan moans his name again, and Booth knows he needs to be inside of her soon.

As he begins to trace lazy circles around her clit, not quite touching it, but staying very close, she tries to keep talking. "You just watch my face as I react to seeing you. I feel my pupils dilate and the sex flush gets brighter. 'Ya like what ya see, Bones?' you ask, and I just nod. I pull you back on top of me—moaning when I feel your naked dick on my stomach, and kiss you. Your hands dr–" Brennan's words are interrupted when Booth's finger finally crosses her clit again. "Fuuuck," she moans. "More like that, Booth, please."

"Keep talking and I will, Bones, I promise," he says, pressing a kiss to her belly.

"Your hands drop to my pants and you undo them. I lift my hips—Booth, oh my god," she says when she suddenly feels his tongue flick across her clit. Remembering their deal, she tries to keep talking, "I lift my hips so you can—fuck, Booth—can pull my pants and panties off of me. You pull them off my legs and throw them on the floor. Shit, Booth, don't stop," she moans, threading her fingers in his hair. He's slipped two fingers inside of her while his tongue moves in circles over and around her clit.

"You push your pants off your legs and toe out of your shoes and socks. You come back so you're kneeling between my legs—fuck, I'm gonna come soon, Booth, ahh—and you slip inside. You start slowly," Brennan says, feeling Booth slow the fingers that are pumping in and out of her, "but before long, you're just fucking me. Hard. Oh god, Booth, like that, don't stop. You're fucking me exactly like I've always wanted you to, but I want you deeper."

Knowing she means in the fantasy and right now, Booth obliges and pushes his fingers inside her as far as they'll go. "So I wrap my legs around your waist and pull you closer, thrusting up while you thrust—fuck, fuck, Booth–." The rest of her sentence gets lost in a series of moans as she comes.

Booth slows both his tongue and his fingers, but doesn't stop until he feels Brennan's body still. Before pulling away, he places one more light kiss on her clitoris before moving to kneel beside her head. One at a time, he takes each of the fingers that had been inside of her in his mouth, licking them clean, before he moves to smooth her hair away from her face. "I love you, Bones," he whispers as he watches her come down from her orgasm. She doesn't say anything, but her smile spreads to her eyes, and he knows she feels the same way.

They stay in the same position for a few minutes, Booth kneeling by her head stroking her hair while Brennan recovers from her climax. When she regains her ability to form coherent sentences, she says, "That was incredible, Booth." She puts one hand on the back of his neck and pulls him down to her, tasting herself on his lips as she kisses him.

"You're incredible, Bones," he replies. She opens her mouth to respond, but the softness that she sees in Booth's eyes disarms her, and she can't find the words. He leans down and kisses her forehead before saying, "I'm glad I finally got to taste you, baby. It was worth the wait, but I can't imagine ever going without it again."

Brennan's skin glows red at his compliment, and she kisses the tip of his nose. "I want you inside of me, Booth," she says. "Make love to me again."

Hearing Brennan abandon both the clinical and vulgar languages for sex in favor of this more romantic one, Booth falls a little more in love with her. He always knew that this kind of trust and love was inside of her, but he's so happy that she's chosen him to share it with. "I will, everyday of my life, if you'll let me," he whispers before moving to position himself between her legs.

"Wait," Brennan says, putting her hand on his forearm to stop his movement.

"But you just told me you wanted me to…what do you mean wait, Bones?" Booth asks, brows furrowed together.

"I do want you to, you just need to grab my pants first."

"Your pants?"

"Yes, my pants. They're right by your feet."

Although Booth has no clue why Brennan suddenly needs her pants before he can be inside of her again, he obliges and hands her the pants. She roots through the pocket for a moment before taking a small foil packet in her hand and dropping the pants back to the floor. "A condom," he says plainly. "Where did that come from?"

"My apartment. I put a box in my overnight bag, too, but I wanted to have one that was easier to access just in case." She tears the packet open carefully, then pinches the top as she rolls it onto Booth's penis. "There," she says, "now you can keep going. Make love to me, Booth."

Stunned by her rapid transitions from sex to condom search back to sex, Booth doesn't move. He stares at her, mouth hanging open slightly, trying to process everything that just happened.

"Booth," she says, pulling him away from his thoughts. "Are you okay?" When he still doesn't respond for a moment, she adds, "Did I do something wrong?"

Hearing the vulnerability creep into her voice, Booth kisses her forehead and runs his fingers through her hair again. "No, baby, you didn't do anything wrong. You just made those transitions a little too fast for my brain to process, that's all."

Confused, she asks, "What do you mean by transitions, Booth?"

"You were asking me to make love to you and then all of a sudden you were stopping me to get your pants and I didn't know why. Next thing I know, you'd put a condom on me and were back to telling me to make love to you. My brain doesn't work as fast as yours does, Bones; I was just confused, that's all, baby."

"Oh," she says, breaking eye contact.

"Hey," he says, turning her chin back towards him. "It's okay, Bones. We're still new at this, together, I mean. It doesn't have to be perfect every time. I love you and I want to show you how much I love you. That's all that matters here, Bones. Just us, just love. That's it."

With tears pricking at her eyes, she leans up to kiss him. "I love you too, Booth." She pauses for a moment. "Will you make love to me now? I won't stop you this time, I just wanted to make sure we used protection."

Booth smiles at her. "Of course I will, Bones," he says, moving onto the couch and between her legs. As he positions himself by her opening, her eyes fall shut. "Can you open your eyes, baby? I wanna see your eyes." She doesn't respond, but her eyes open, and Booth slips inside of her.

Once he's as deep as he can get, he stops moving. Brennan looks up at him, confusion written in the V between her brows. As his answer, Booth leans forward and kisses her softly. "I love you, Bones. I love you so much, okay? Don't forget that."

"I know you do, Booth. I love you too."

Hearing her response, Booth begins to slowly move in and out of her. Each time he strokes in or pulls out, his hands glide up and down her body. He wants to memorize every inch of her with his hands like he's been doing for years with his eyes. As he feels his belly tighten as his body builds towards another orgasm, he leans down and kisses her again. When he begins to pull away, she puts her hand on the back of his neck, keeping him right there.

This time Brennan initiates the kiss, capturing his lips between hers. As she deepens the kiss and slips her tongue into his mouth, Booth's thrusting begins to speed up slightly. Brennan's hand slides down his back and draw a moan from his mouth as she squeezes his butt, smiling at how he momentarily stills at the contact.

Soon, Booth knows he can't hold back for much longer. He nips at her bottom lip before pulling away from her mouth. "Wrap your legs around me," he says as his hand moves to brush against her clitoris. She does what he says, allowing him to penetrate deeper with each thrust.

"Mmmmm," Brennan says while Booth runs small, slow circles on her clit with his finger. "Faster." Booth listens, increasing the pace of both his thrusts and his circles. Brennan feels her arousal coil tighter as she too nears a second climax. She moans lightly as Booth uses his free hand to massage her breast.

The combination of his different touches and movements pushes her even closer to orgasm. As he feels her walls begin to clench around him, Booth lowers his mouth to her throat. He begins to kiss and lightly suck on it as he pumps into her as fast as he can. Finally, he feels her body contract around him. He strokes into her one final time as he lets himself come.

After both of their bodies recover from the aftershocks of their orgasms, Booth rolls so he is next to her on the couch rather than on top of her. He presses a kiss into her hair as she nuzzles into his embrace. "I love you, Bones," he says.

"I know you do, Booth. You showed me," she smiles, pressing a lazy kiss to his lips. "I love you too."

"We should eat," he adds, moving to sit up.

Brennan grabs his arm, keeping him pressed tight to her body. "Not yet," she responds. Sensing his rebuttal, she adds," Just lie here with me for a few minutes, Booth…this is new to me, but I like having you close."

"Okay, baby, but then we have to eat," Booth smiles as he pulls her tighter into his embrace. As they lie there in silence, Booth replays the encounter in his head. Not the entire encounter, rather one specific moment. Any other day, that moment would probably be when he first slid inside of her or when he felt her come around him. Today, however, those moments got pushed aside.

Today, Booth can only think of the moment that almost derailed the encounter: when she pulled the condom from her pants pocket. Until then, he hadn't noticed that they didn't use one last night, but now it's all he can think of. "Bones?"

"What's wrong, Booth?" she asks, sensing the shift in his tone. A few minutes ago, he was concerned about getting her to eat. The edge in his voice now, though, is not from that kind of worry. "What is it? You can tell me."

"It's just," Booth pauses for a moment, struggling to find the words to say this. "When you put the condom on me I realized that we didn't use one last night…and we didn't talk about it at all…"

"Oh, is that all you're worried about?" Brennan asks, relief washing over her face. As Booth's concerned expression shifts to one of confusion, she adds, "I realized that this morning, Booth. Let's go eat, we can talk about that later."

"Are you sure, Bones?"

"Of course I'm sure, Booth. You know me, which means you know that I've spent what is certainly more than an adequate amount of time thinking about this. Let's go have dinner and we can talk about the change in our relationship—that was your original plan, correct?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Good," Brennan says standing up. "Then let's go. I'm feeling hungry after all," she smiles.

* * *

When they've finally climbed into bed, Booth looks over at Brennan. Vulnerability shining in his eyes, he asks, "So are we going to talk about the fact that we didn't use a condom last night?"

Taking his hand in hers, Brennan presses a kiss to his temple. "Yes, of course." She pauses for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to proceed. She can see that he's concerned and doesn't want to upset him further. "Why are you so worried about this, Booth?"

"Why _aren't_ you worried about this, Bones?" he asks. "Usually you'd have found a way to rationalize yourself out of this relationship by now because of this."

"Is that what you want me to do?" she asks, pitch raising as the insecurity creeps into her voice.

"Of course not," he says quickly. "This, this right here, is all I've wanted since the minute I met you. I couldn't be happier to finally be with you for real. But I've never had anyone react so calmly to something like this, never mind someone as rational as you. There's a lot of possible implications of forgetting a condom, baby."

"I know that, Booth. And in any other situation, I'm sure I would be panicking. But this is different," she says quietly, looking into his eyes. "This is with you, and that makes it different."

As the words leave her mouth, Booth feels his heart skip a beat as his mouth stretches into his signature grin. He can't resist pulling her into a kiss. "I love you, Bones, I love you so much," he says when he breaks their kiss, foreheads still touching.

"I love you too, Booth," she smiles.

For a moment, Booth just looks at her. Holding her hand in his, feeling her heart slow again after their kiss, he can't help but think of how lucky he is. He leans in and gently kisses her again. She opens her mouth, trying to draw him into a deeper kiss, but he pulls back. "As much as I'd love to go for another round, we really should talk about the condom."

"Or lack thereof," Brennan responds. "You're right, but we have this whole box here for after we talk," she grins. "What do you want to talk about, though?"

"Well, yanno, birth control. I sorta assumed you were on the pill but I've been with you for most of the day and I never saw you take it."

"Why would you assume I was on the birth control pill?" she asks.

"I dunno," Booth responds sheepishly, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I guess just cause every woman I've ever slept with has been on it."

"Well, I'm not," she says.

"Oh. Then, shit. Bones, that means last night…you could be– Bones, what if you get pregnant?" he asks. His heart starts to race. Part of him jumps for joy at the thought, but part of him is terrified. He doesn't know how she would react to being pregnant or how their incredibly new relationship would adjust to that kind of change so soon. But still, the thought of Bones being pregnant with his baby makes him a little giddy.

"While you're correct in saying that I could get pregnant, it is unlikely. I'm not ovulating at the moment."

"But unlikely doesn't mean impossible. You know that, Bones. What if you are pregnant?" Booth tries to keep his voice level; he doesn't want to scare her with his excitement. He's fairly certain that Temperance Brennan would not ordinarily respond this calmly to the slightest possibility of an unplanned pregnancy. His heart stops for a moment as he realizes that her sense of calm is because the baby would be _his_ and _they_ are finally together now.

"I…honestly, I don't know, Booth." She looks at him, her eyes searching his for answers. When they don't find any, she continues: "I'm happy with you, Booth. I'm happy we're finally together. And I don't foresee myself wanting to leave you…but I also worry that I won't be able to do this, that I'll mess it up. I love you Booth, I love you so much, and I don't want to mess it up."

"I'm scared I'll mess it up too, Bones." Her eyes widen before they brim with tears. Taking her face in both of his hands, Booth looks at her. "Yeah, you didn't expect that one, did you?" She shakes her head, so he continues. "I may be the romantic here. I've always known you're the one, Bones, no matter what I said about Hannah or whoever else I slept with after I met you. I've always known it was you. But I'm afraid I'll mess it up too. I've never done _this_ either, Bones. I've never been in a relationship where it feels like forever. It's never been you before. And there's nothing I'm more terrified of than losing you, okay?"

As the tears spill over, she leans in and kisses him gently. Booth pulls her to his chest, and she curls herself into him until she stops crying. She pulls back so she's looking into his eyes again. The tears are still visible on his cheeks, and she reaches her left hand to wipe them away while her right hand takes hold of his. "We're gonna be alright, Bones. I know you're scared. It's gonna be hard, but we'll get through it, we'll get through everything. Together, Bones."

"Together," she repeats, the glisten of impending tears returning to her eyes. This time, however, a small smile accompanies the tears. Booth kisses her softly, but trying to express all of his love with this one gesture.

For a moment, he just looks at her. Then, although he doesn't want to break this moment, he repeats his earlier question: "What if you are pregnant?"

"I don't know, Booth. While it's not something I would plan right now, I don't think I'd be upset if I was pregnant." Her heart begins to flutter at the idea of it, at the images of being pregnant with Booth's baby, of raising a child with him. "But like I said, the odds of me becoming pregnant from our one encounter without a condom are low. If it happens, we will take it as it comes, I suppose," she adds, trying to suppress the combination of fear and joy she feels at the thought of being pregnant, especially this early in their relationship.

Hearing these words come out of her mouth, Booth's heart nearly stops. She just said she wouldn't be unhappy with an unplanned pregnancy. That means she is okay with having his kids. Even if they didn't get pregnant last night, Booth's heart fills with the possibility of their future children. A daughter with her blue eyes and his love for hockey. A son with her fair skin and his brown eyes. Their child, a perfect mix of head and heart.

He pauses for a moment, trying to phrase the question in a way that won't scare her. "Does that mean that one day…" He trails off, afraid of putting it into words.

"One day, yes, Booth. One day we will have a child, maybe even children. I just don't know if we're ready yet."

"Oh, Bones," he says, pulling her into his arms yet again. "I love you so much," he whispers into her ear. "I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, Booth. You know that."

"Yeah," he smiles. "I do know that."

For a few minutes, they stay like this: wrapped in each other's arms, pressing soft kisses onto earlobes and necks and jawlines, hearts full at the thought of everything that lies before them. Eventually, Brennan pulls away and breaks the silence. "So we've settled half of the no condom issue then," she says.

Still lost in the moment, Booth asks, "What's the other half?"

"Sexually transmitted infections, Booth. I'm sure you know that by now."

"Right," he says, shaking his head. "Sorry, Bones, I wasn't thinking straight. My head was caught up in thoughts. Images really, images of you and me, of a baby, of our future."

Her eyes brighten and she takes his hand in hers. "All in its time, Booth. Everything will happen eventually. But really, when is the last time you had an STI test?"

"Hannah and I both got tested when we got back to the States. How about you?"

"I'm not sure," she says. After pausing for a moment, she says, "I don't know exactly when it was, but it was before that night in front of the Hoover."

"Bones, that's a really long time. I wouldn't expect someone as health-conscious as you to go that long without getting tested," Booth says, voice raising with concern.

"Typically I wouldn't, but I haven't had a sexual partner since a while before then, so I didn't see the need to keep up with regular tests."

"What?!" Booth exclaims.

"What do you mean, 'what?'" she replies.

"It's really been that long since you've had sex?" he asks.

"Yes."

Pausing for a moment, Booth asks, "Why?"

"I didn't really think about it," Brennan shrugs. "Between the last guy and the night at the Hoover, there just wasn't anyone available that I wanted to sleep with."

"What do you mean there wasn't anyone _available_ that you wanted to sleep with?"

"Well, I wanted to have sex with you, but that wasn't an option. I suppose accessible may have been a better word."

Booth's jaw drops. "You wanted to have sex with _me_?"

"Of course I did, Booth. I've always wanted to have sex with you," she smirks. "Anyway, after that night at the Hoover, I just couldn't. I met men who were handsome enough and were more than willing, but I could only think of you. Eventually, I accepted that I was in love with you and nothing was going to change that. So I just didn't have sex with anyone, even when you were with Hannah and I thought I missed my opportunity."

"Bones," he whispers, "baby. What happened to the Bones that told me sex was just about satisfying biological urges?"

She can see that Booth is touched, but doesn't fully understand why. "I still satisfied the biological urges, Booth. It's not as if I went that long without an orgasm. In fact, I probably had more orgasms just masturbating—and thinking of you—than I would have had if I was having sex with random men."

"Thanks for stroking my ego like that, Bones, but that's not what I meant. Why did being in love with me mean that you couldn't have sex with anyone else? You always used to say that sex was just sex."

"I–," she cuts herself off, realizing she doesn't have an answer to this question. "I don't know," she says, voice small. "It just felt wrong. I was always with you in my mind—emotionally and physically—and it seemed like a waste to be with other men. And then when you and Hannah broke up, I had a chance with you again. I wasn't going to throw it away again, I wasn't going to risk losing you for good just for some random man who probably wouldn't even bring me to climax."

"Bones, you're so afraid that you don't know how to be in a relationship, that you'll run away, but you're already proving yourself wrong. You've gone that long without sex because you loved me and didn't want to be with anyone else. That's a lot of what a relationship is. It's about being there for each other and being with each other. It's about committing to each other. We've got that down, Bones."

"You're crying," she whispers.

"Yeah, I am. I'm crying cause I'm happy, Bones. Cause you and me, we're gonna work out. We're gonna be together for thirty or forty or fifty years, baby." He wipes the tear that falls down her cheek, and then continues, "I can't believe you waited that long for me, Bones."

"I can't believe the wait is finally over," she smiles.


End file.
